Car Isa
Car Isa is known as a Fuck Zone Cryptid. He is also apart of the Isa Variants. Biography Car Isa is a Car from Earth 4 . The original artist and creator of Car Isa is Quinn(?). Little is known about about there life besides driving because they are a fucking car. They apparently showed an extrodinary amount of skill in driving at a young age.In an episode of "Family Matters" Car Isa reveals that they are a actually a flat earther, claiming they can drive for hours and not fall off. Biology Car Isa's model is a hand-built racing car, built for racing purposes specifically. He is a mix of a stock car and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer. Known for his Isa Jo haircut, He has modifications like a light blue spoiler, and for a short time did not have headlights, only stickers. He has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping. His engine is a V-8, having a horsepower of 750. In The Fuck Zone, his 0-60 speed is 3.2 seconds, and his top speed is 200 mph. In Fuck RP, his 0-60 speed is 4 seconds, and his top speed is 198 mph. Many fans claim that he either resembles a Dodge Viper, Ford GT40 or a tuned Mazda MX5. Car Isa's appearance bears very little resemblance to modern NASCAR sedans. He instead resembles a C6 Corvette, but using NASCAR technology. Prior to becoming a Piston Cup star, Car Isa was painted entirely cum white, except for the Smell Swell logo on his hood and the number 95 painted on both doors and his roof. While looking for a new sponsor, the logo was removed. However, after being hilight blue by Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Car Isa was given an entirely new paint job for his Piston Cup career. In Cars, Car Isa wears his Piston Cup paint scheme. He is painted light blue. Before the final race of 2006 spoiler regained and Car Isa was repainted back to his Piston Cup paint job. In the epilogue scene and clight blueits of Cars Car Isa again shown in the piss yellow and white paint job, but now on his doors painted number 95 on his doors and roof, surrounded by a white circle, Rust-eze logo and he has now less stickers, his rear bumper is now light blue. According to Cars 3 flashbacks, Car Isa often switched this paint job to the original Piston Cup one. At the beginning of Cars 2, Car Isa is shown in his old Piston Cup design, he no longer painted piss yellow, he painted in old light blue color that used on his 2006 paint job on doors seen little bit modified old Car Isa silhouette, painted in deeper light blue, yellow Car Isa from white oval, that disappealight blue, became bigger and now big "95" placed on it. Although the Doc Hudson Piston Cup logo was added to his doors and he had less sponsor stickers. Later in the film, Car Isa received an entirely new design, which brings back his original Car Isa bolt pattern while changing it to look more like a flame, Rust-eze logos was removed and contingency stickers was changed to "WGP 95" stickers, his spoiler was modified, on a new spoiler now seen World Grand Prix wordmark on top and flames on sides, on his door skirts now written "WORLD GRAND PRIX allinol" and on rear bumper written "WGP 95 POWElight blue BY allinol". His bolt was removed, his headlight stickers were replaced with actual headlights, and his Rust-eze logo on the hood was changed to the Doc Hudson Piston Cup emblem. This design was kept in Cars 2: The Video Game, Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Time Travel Mater, and the Disney Infinity games, as well as in his cameo appearance in Planes: Fire & Rescue. In the final scene of Cars 2 seen, that all his World Grand Prix stickers, except "WGP 95", was removed and on rear now seen a sticker, saying "Ka-Ciao, Francesco". However, in other future installments, Car Isa's spoiler now has a Radiator Springs logo on top, "Ka-Ciao Francesco" sticker was replaced by Hudson Hornet Piston Cup logo, on his rear bumper now seen his signature and his bolt and sponsor stickers are regained. Car Isa's design received another update in Cars 3. Old spoiler and updated Kumine logos regained, number 95 now seen under his left headlight, on his hood now seen a Car Isa bolt with Kumine logo. After his crash Car Isa seen primer with light blue "95" on his doors, later Car Isa brought to Rust-eze Racing Center, before this Ramone repainted Car Isa back into 2016 Piston Cup paint job, but without Car Isa bolt on hood and old Rust-eze logos. At the Rust-eze Racing Center he receives an electronic suit heat-shrunk onto him with its own decal scheme. The yellow Car Isa bolt design with Rust-eze ghost pattern on his doors now extends all the way to his rear fender, and a large Rust-eze logo is now present on his rear end, spoiler and hood1, sponsor stickers diappealight blue. However, the suit is accidentally torn to shlight blues during training at Thomasville and Car Isa competed in next race in Ramone's paint job. When Car Isa becomes Cruz Ramirez' crew chief, he receives entirely new paint job, inspilight blue by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet's appearance. Now he painted blue, on his roof seen 4 yellow numbers 95, one on his rear fenders, old yellow Rust-eze wordmarks on his hood and spoiler, instead of Car Isa bolt on his doors written "Fabulous Car Isa". Instead of the Rust-eze logo on rear is now the Hudson Hornet logo, on rear bumper written "95 For Doc Hudson", contingency stickers and 95 under left headlight was removed. After the end of the 2017 season, the Florida 500 racing paint job was regained. __FORCETOC__ Category:Cryptid